Secretly Pureblood?
by elizzzxoxo
Summary: This story will take us through life with our favorite young witch. Miss. Hermione Granger. But what if Hermiones' mother had a strange past, a secret that she kept to keep her daughters safe. Hermione and the triplets aren't Grangers? Then who are they? ** This story is completely non-canon Hermione/Harry later on ** And what is this about her being pureblood?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello dear readers, 'Secretly Pureblood?' is my first published fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it. Hermiones life is definitely very different in this story. She even has three sisters and from the title I believe that you already know that she is Pureblood as well. _

_JK. Rowling owns these characters and these places but I've decided to shake up her plot, I hope you enjoy, please leave a review! :)_

"What's wrong with you?! Are you... are you upset that I finally have a fucking life?"

"No Dean. I'm upset because... because I'm not a part of it."

Angry tears had formed in his eyes when he had started yelling but, when he heard that, shock caused them to drip down his cheeks. He saw her start to turn away, tears in her eyes as well, but he couldn't stop her. She had been a part of his life once, and he had been happy then, but after that week... that fucking week, they had separated.

He saw her walking, he didn't want her to leave so he stood. He knew she would hear him stand, she could hear everything. She paused when she heard him take a step toward her.

"What, Dean?"

"Why do you want to be part of my life?" He didn't see her holding her stomach.

"Purely selfish reasons."

She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat spike at her words, his intake of breath, and she could practically hear his muscles tense. She was trying to get him to stay in place, so her back was turned to him. She didn't want his pity.

"What if I want you in my life too?"

"Why? We would hold you back. You wouldn't have a real life. Be honest Dean, don't pity me. I will be on this earth for a long time.

"So what, this is it? We are completely done with each other? What about Hermione?"

"There's no other way to do this."

"To do what?"

"To be happy! You have Jen now. And I have John."

"Who? John Granger? And what does he have for you, a job, money?"

"He has security. And love."

He paused. She was right. He couldn't offer her security, all he could offer her was... he couldn't offer her anything. Not even love, not anymore.

"Goodbye Dean."

"Goodbye Marie."

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Granger was always peculiar. She looked like her family, or she thought she did. Every now and then she would look in the mirror and her eyes were green. But just before she could try to look again they would be her normal, muddy, brown. She had always figured this must happen to everyone.<p>

When she was eleven she got a letter. Not just any letter either. A tall thin woman with a severe gaze and a tight bun hidden underneath a large hat stood on the Granger stoop with the letter clutched in her wiry hands.

"Hello, Miss. Granger. Are your parents' home?"

"Yes mam, just a moment please. Mum, Dad! There's a lady here to see you!"

"I am here to see you as well dear." the woman said.

"Oh... well please come in."

"Hermione, who is it?" her mother asked as she walked down the hallway. Upon seeing the woman her eyes widened and she paused a bit before smiling sweetly.

"Minerva, it is wonderful to see you again." she said coming forward and giving the woman a hug. Moments later Hermione's father walked down the hall.

"Minerva. How are you?" he said with a wary tone. It was clear that he didn't care for the woman but Hermione didn't say anything.

"Marie, John, it's nice to see the both of you. I take it you know why I am here?" Ms. Minerva said with a gentle smile.

"I don't know why, mam."

"Hermione, let's all sit in in the living room dear."

They walked across the hall and into their living room, and Hermione sat between her parents while Ms. Minerva sat on the edge of their love seat across the room.

"Hermione, what do you know of magic?"

"Oh, I love magic, it's in all of my favorite books!"

"What if I told you that you could do magic?"

Hermione's eyes got wide, no one was supposed to know what she could do. The only ones that knew about her magic were her younger sisters, Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie.

"Do not be frightened, dear. Magic should be quite natural to you."

Her father bristled at Minerva's words immediately.

"Minerva don't taunt the girl. She has shown none of the signs of early magic. Our Hermione is special yes, but she is not magic."

Minerva looked decidedly cross then. "John, just because no one has seen her perform magic does not mean that she hasn't. The Ministry of Magic has records of every magical child and the magic that they have performed. Files upon files of reports and the two thickest files from this generation of first years come from your daughter and one other young man. She has performed magic countless times, intentional or not." She said sternly.

John sat there stunned as he looked down at the young girl sitting beside him. Her face was burning a bright pink and her eyes were wide. How did this woman know she had done magic, what was the Ministry of Magic? What were first years? Who else had done as much magic as her so young? Why didn't her mother seem surprised at all? Hermione had so many questions running through her mind she didn't know which to start with but she had heard one thing extremely clearly and it definitely peaked her interests.

"Ms. Minerva, what are first years?"

The woman's demeanor changed immediately from stern to gentle and she smiled a small smile. "First years, my dear, are children that attend a school for the magically gifted. At this school these children learn how to control their magic over the course of seven years. During your first year at school you will be called a first year, just as during the second you will be called a second year, and so on."

Hermione's mother had been quietly beaming throughout the whole endeavor. Proud that her daughter seemed to be as gifted as she had been when she was younger.

"I don't understand. How has she done magic without anyone knowing?"

"Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie know..."

"Your sisters?"

"Yes..."

"Would you like to go to this school dear? Would you like to control your magic?"

"I would like nothing more."

"Well, dear, school starts September first. In this letter there is a list of supplies that you will need and directions on how to get to the train at Kings Cross station."

"Thank you, mam. Oh mum this is wonderful!"

"Dear, have you been doing magic?"

The young girls' excitement dimmed for a moment.

"Yes mam... I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry I completely understand darling." she said with a smile.

After they visited with Minerva for a while longer the woman excused herself as to let the small family discuss this large change in their lives. She knew John would be shocked to learn of their other daughters magic but she would just let him wait, he was bound to find out anyway, if they didn't know already.

Hermione sat in her room later that night memorizing her supply list and the directions that would take her to the train. She was beyond excited that she would be learning to have better control of her magic. And she would be making potions and getting to learn spells and she would even have a wand! There were also other directions in the letter to get to a place called Diagon Alley, where she was to get her supplies for school. She didn't know if she would ever be able to contain her joy. As she was reading she could hear her mother and father talking rapidly across the hall. They sounded angry. She quietly crept over to her door and cracked it open a bit so that she could hear better.

"I need to have a talk with you. And it's very important that you know that I love you and I want you to have the best in life. So I may have done some questionable things, but it was all for the benefit of you and your daughters."

"Where are you going with this John?"

"She should not go to that school."

Hermione gasped, she just had to go to school. Hogwarts was the only place that she could learn to do magic!

"You may have taken away my wand, and forced me to stop doing magic, but you will not keep my girls from it. I placed the glamours, I hid their eyes, changed their hair. But they are going to that school."

"No, Marie, they aren't."

"You can't keep them from it."

"Dammit Marie, this is my family and I will not have them running around waving sticks to do tricks. I made you put away that infernal piece of wood, and I'll be damned before I pay for your daughters to get more."

"Then don't John. Just hide us away, like every little 'problem' that I have to hide."

"You should shut your mouth Marie, you know where it's gotten you before. What about the girls? It'd be pretty hard for them to hide it wouldn't it?"

"You stay away from my girls."

"Or what Marie? You gonna kill me?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? You need that little piece of wood? I wonder how long it would take little Hermione to learn to control those little bursts of magic? Do you think she could stand the pain, or would she pass out first?"

Hermione heard a sharp slap land on her fathers' face. She had tears in her eyes, what were they talking about? Why did her father keep saying 'your daughters,' what glamours? Was her mother a witch too?

"That is it John. I'm leaving you," her mother said to her fathers' unconscious form lying on the floor.

After her mother said that Hermione shut her door. She heard her mother shuffling through her closet. Then she heard many different objects moving around. She figured that her mother was packing a bag so she pulled her small duffle bag out from under her own bed and pulled her clothes from her drawers and started to fill the bag.

She then heard her mother walk out of her room and down towards the room that Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie share. After a few seconds she heard her sisters' bags being pulled from under their beds and their clothes being pulled from their drawers rapidly.

After she got all of her clothes in her bag she looked over at her book shelf longingly. It filled one corner of her room and was full of many books that Hermione loved dearly. Her mother must have finished packing the other girls bags because all of a sudden she was quietly opening Hermiones' door.

Tears filled Maries' eyes as she walked in and saw Hermione, her oldest and so far most perceptive daughter, sitting in front of her bookshelf seemingly trying to pick her favorite books in order to take them with her. Her duffle bag was filled and waiting on her bed.

"Oh Hermione," she said with a cracking voice.

"It's alright mother, I know that I can't take many; we don't have the room."

All of a sudden Hermiones' books all flew off of her shelf and shrank before they flew into a small beaded bag that was strung around her mothers' neck. Wide eyed she looked at her mother astonished.

"I'm so sorry that I never told you dear." Her mother said to her almost as if she was pleading.

"I heard you and fath-… him talking. It's not your fault mother." If it was possible Marie looked both relieved and horrified at the fact that Hermione had heard them.

"We need to leave darling, I have not woken your sisters yet. Have you packed all of your clothes?"

"I couldn't fit all of them in my bag…"

All of a sudden her bag looked as if it was empty before the rest of her clothes flew from her drawers and her closet and shrunk like her books did and folded themselves before they went into her duffle. Then once the duffle was full again her mother shrank it and put it into the beaded bag as well.

"I've gotten your sisters bags and all of their clothes and books as well. And their toys. All we need to do is wake them and I'll magic all of your beds to make themselves and then we are going to leave. It is going to be difficult but I need you all to hold onto my wand arm and I am going to apparate us away from here. To somewhere safe."

Hermione didn't ask what apparating was, there would be plenty of time for that later, once they were safe. For now she would go with her mother, later she would ask all of her questions.

Hermiones' room was bare now, and her bed was made neatly. She followed her mother to her sisters' room then and found it in much the same condition as hers. Gently she walked over to Lilie and woke her while her mother gently woke Alice and Lizzi.

"Mother?" they all asked.

"Don't you worry dears we are just going on a trip, we need to leave."

"What about daddy?"

"Daddy won't be coming with us dears, I'll explain everything once we get there."

"Once we get where, Mum?"

"To the Weasleys', I promise I will explain darlings; do you remember what I told you earlier about Mione doing magic? Well, mummy can do magic as well, I am a witch too... in order to leave we need to apparate, it is going to be uncomfortable but it will only last for a few moments; just close your eyes and hold onto mummies arm, all of you." Each girl placed a small hand onto their mothers forearm. "Now off we go dears."

Suddenly each girl felt as if they were being sucked through a straw, and it was uncomfortable but they would all be fine. When they landed each girl took a deep gulp of air and realized that they were outside. When they looked up they realized that they were standing outside of a rickety metal gate that led to a dirt road. Marie led her daughters through the gate and they all felt the magic ripple over them as they passed through the wards.

Once through the wards they saw a tall house that seemed to be just as rickety as the metal fence. They saw lights flicker on in a few of the windows and just as they finished walking up the rickety stairs the door opened. In the threshold they saw a plump redheaded woman and a thin man with a rounded stomach and lightly blonded red hair.

"Hello Molly, Arthur."

_Hello my dear readers. I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my very first story so if you could please review I would be much obliged! This chapter was previously longer however I decided that a great chunk of information previously in this chapter would be better dealt with if I spread it out. _

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello dear readers, for any of you who read the extended version of chapter one (which originally had around 5,000 words) this chapter the second half. I decided that I should split the first chapter into two because there was a great deal of information to take in all at once. I hope you all enjoy it, please review!_

_JK. Rowling owns these characters and these places, I just decided to shake up her plot._

_*Previously*_

_"Hello Molly, Arthur."_

"Marie. What in the name of-. Dear what are you doing here?" Molly Weasley stood in her front door staring dumbly at the young woman with four little girls in her door way. It had been almost nine years since she had last seen Marie.

"Molly, may we please come in? I am so sorry for the hour but I didn't know where else to go."

"Oh my goodness, of course dear, of course please do come in! You're so thin, please this way, you must come into the kitchen and let me make you and your girls something, anything."

The gentle woman made her way quickly through the house as Marie and the girls followed behind her. As they passed under a large staircase the girls looked up and saw quite a few landings, some of which held young boys that were looking down at them curiously.

Once they made it into the kitchen the girls and their mother were all nudged toward the long table that seemed large enough to fit well over a dozen people comfortably. They all sat while they waited for Molly to sit with them.

The young girls sat fascinated as bowls flew around the room filling themselves with ingredients and mixing their contents with other bowls, then as the empty bowls flew over to a sink to wash themselves and return to where they had originally come from. After just a few short moments they all saw cookie-dough spooning itself onto a tray to be baked along with a kettle filling itself with water to boil. Once the cookies were in the oven the kettle was boiling and each girl saw mixed matched cups float down in front of them and watched the kettle float around filling each cup.

"Which type of tea do you like dears?"

They each murmured quiet answers and watched the tea bags of their choice float down and place themselves into the cups. Every girl had wide eyes as they watched the magical commotion around them, and Marie smiled a small tired smile at their amazement.

Once their tea had been made the cookies were ready to come out of the oven and more magic pulled the tray into the air and sifted the cookies onto a large platter and it placed itself in the center of the table. Once everything had finished setting itself back into its original place Molly sat in front of a cup of untouched tea.

"Alrighty dears, tell me what happened." She said as she looked intently at Marie. She glanced over at the young girls and realized that they were all looking at her in amazement. She thought about it for a moment before she realized what had happened. These girls had never witnessed so much magic.

"They didn't know you are magical did they?" she asked Marie.

"No…"

"And why not?" Molly said slightly cross. These girls deserved to know that they were magical, they deserved to know that their mother is magical.

"I haven't done magic in almost nine years Molly…"

"Why, Marie?" She had a feeling that she knew.

"Because John did not approve."

"What has he done to you Marie?"

"I-it doesn't matter anymore Molly. He can't find us anymore."

Mollies temper rose, if he had hurt Marie, or worse the children, nothing would stop Molly Weasley in trying to hunt down that man and castrating him.

"The girls don't know Molly. I have not told them anything… They don't know about Dean."

All the while the girls were sitting quietly listening at the table. They all had a very close relationship with their mother and knew that no matter what happened or what their mother had done they would still love her.

Molly looked over at the young girls who had so far been quiet and well behaved and extremely polite. After glancing over at Marie again she decided to give them some privacy to talk.

"Well Marie, I must go check on my boys and Ginny, I am sure that they are all beside themselves with curiosity. It might be a while before I get them all settled again but… use this time to talk to them."

"I will Molly… thank you, so much. For everything."

As Molly walked out of the kitchen I looked at my girls. My sweet, wonderful, girls. They deserved answers and I was going to give them. Tonight. Nothing would be held back.

"Mum? Who is Dean?" Hermione asked. The other three girls nodded in question as well.

"Well, dears… Dean is your fathers' name.

"But mum… daddies name is John…" Lilie said.

"Well darling, John is not actually your father… Before you ask any more questions I must tell you a story… my story. You all know that when someone gets married they take their husbands last name, correct?" All the girls nodded.

"And you know that the persons original last name is their maiden name, correct?" again they nodded.

"Well before I married your fath-, before I married John, my last name was White, and before that my last name, my maiden name, was Black." Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question but her mother shook her head.

"Just a moment dear, you will get all of your answers, in due time. When I was a young girl I lived here, in the magical world. My family was a very large and prominent one here. But they were not good people. My name then was Marie Carina Black, I had three sisters, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. Andromeda was the oldest, then Bellatrix, Narcissa, and then there was me. We all went to Hogwarts when we were younger. I don't know how much you know of Hogwarts but there are four different houses that the children are sorted into, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Black family had always been sorted into Slytherin, for centuries. Until my first year. My cousin Sirius and I were not sorted into Slytherin. We were sorted into Gryffindor. Our parents hated us for it. We were nearly disowned. But they tolerated us. During my years at Hogwarts I became friends with many of the same people that my cousin did. James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, just to name a few. There was also another boy. Dean White. He was in the year above my friends and I; but he seemed to follow me around. We began dating in my sixth year, and his seventh. Once he graduated I completed my sixth year and we were married that summer after my graduation. Not long after I became pregnant with you Hermione." She said with a gentle smile in Hermiones' direction.

"You were the best thing that we could have hoped for. But my mother hated my marriage. She abhorred Dean. She had always wanted me to marry a Slytherin man, the only redeeming quality that he had in her eyes was the fact that he was a pureblooded wizard. You see, in the magical world non-magical people are called muggles, a child born of a pureblood witch or wizard and a muggle is called a half-blood, and a witch or wizard that is born to muggle parents is called a muggle-born. My family was in support of a dark wizard then, a man called Lord Voldemort, who was all for blood supremacy. This meant that he did not want magical folk to mix with muggles. He believed that purebloods should be the ruling race of the world and that muggles and any witch or wizard with non-magical blood in their veins should die. Because they supported this they were just glad that the pureblood tradition had lived on with me, otherwise I would have been disowned and most likely put on the top of their list of people to hand over to the Dark Lord."

"That sounds horrible mother."

"It was Alice… But Dean and I pushed forward and our first daughter, Hermione Cassiopeia White was born. Yes dear, your actual last name is White."

Hermione sat there astounded… her whole life she had thought that her name was Granger, but here her mother was telling her otherwise.

"After you were born dear I had taken you to my mothers for a short visit, you were the first grandchild that she would accept. Andromeda had married a half-blood man and she had been disowned and her daughter Nymphadora was not accepted by my mother as a grandchild. Draco, Narcissas' son had yet to be born, so you were her 'first' grandchild. The visit soon turned sour and my mother tried to curse Dean, but I jumped in front of him and the curse hit me. It was meant to cause his age to slowly reverse so that instead of getting old, he would become younger as the years passed. But the curse was only meant for men, so when it hit me, the curse caused me to start aging very slowly, and my senses became very clear. I can smell, see, and hear very well. It also caused me to become strong and fast; not inhumanly so, but nearly. That is when my marriage with Dean started to go south. Then when Hermione was around six months old Dean and I split. I found John and he found a woman named Jennifer. We had met up a few times for him to see Hermione, but old feelings crept up on us and we had a small fling, this is where you three come in." She said smiling at Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie.

"After our fling, I found out that I was pregnant again, but at the time I did not know it was triplets. So I went to talk to Dean one last time, intending on telling him that I was pregnant again, and I knew that the baby, well babies, were his because John and I had not slept together. But when I got there he seemed agitated and when I confronted him he told me that he was happy with Jennifer. He seemed to think that I was trying to get back together with him, we both knew that we did not love each other anymore, so instead of telling him I left. He went back to Jennifer and I went back to John. At the time I thought that John had everything that a woman could want; love, security, and he was even wonderful with you Hermione. And when I told him about you three he seemed so understanding and kind. He said that he would help raise you even though you weren't his kids to raise. So he proposed to me, and I said yes, but I hadn't told him I was a witch yet. When I did it was a few months before our wedding and he nearly left me. He made me promise that I would quit using my magic. That we would hide your heritage from you. Then he asked me if I could change your hair and eye color, he told me it was so that you would all believe that you were his children and so no one would ask where you all got your looks from. He even asked me to change my hair color so that I didn't look to beautiful, 'so that no one would try to steal me away' from him. I thought it was romantic at first. We could all be a family that didn't have to worry about the past. My children would be the Grangers, muggle-borns with brown eyes and hair, they would have a mother and father that loved them and we would all be safe and happy. But then John changed. He… he started to hit me. Whenever I did a little piece of magic… then whenever I spoke about it. So when Hermione got her letter this morning and when Ms. Minerva came over, he became angry and demanded that she not go to Hogwarts. He said that if it came to it he would move onto you children instead of hurting me. And no one is going to hurt my children. I slapped him so hard that he was knocked out. Then I found my wand, packed my things, you four packed up and apparated us here." She looked down at the table in front of her and at the cold cup of tea that she had barely touched.

"Could you girls ever forgive me? I just wanted what is best for you all… I didn't know what else to do."

"Mother we could never hate you!" said the triplets.

"They are right mother. If we were in the same position as you we would have done the same. You thought you were doing what is best. No one can fault you for that."

"What did I do in my past life to deserve such wonderful children as you?" Marie asked with her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Mother? You said that you changed our looks? So that we looked more like fath-… him?"

"Yes dear… I did."

"If that's true then what do we really look like?"

"Would you like me to remove your glamour's? And mine as well?"

"Yes, we want to look like ourselves, not the man that hurt you."

Marie smiled at her daughters, then raised her wand.

"You might feel a bit of wind and a slight chill, but there won't be any pain," she said.

All of a sudden the triplets' wild masses of curls tamed to thick waves and the mousy brown color darkened to a rich black. Their eyes which had been hidden behind a mud brown now shown brilliantly, so silver that they would glow in the dark. Their features became much more delicate, with high cheekbones and a thin pointed nose. Their faces became thinner and paler as well but they were not ghostly white, they still had a delicate rosy pink color about them. Most sets of triplets don't happen naturally and they were almost never identical but Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie were. They were very rare, natural and all identical. They were definitely unique.

Then her mother raised her wand and pointed it at her. As her mother had warned her she felt a chill and she felt a slight wind. When she looked over into her reflection of one of the gleaming pots she saw something that truly amazed her. Her wild and untamable brown hair was now in gentle jet black curls that were nearly ringlets. Her face had paled as well, and thinned, like her sisters' had. Her nose had become thinner and more defined, and her cheekbones had risen, she looked delicate. She looked nothing like the scruffy girl that she had been raised to think that she was. Even her two extremely large front teeth had shrunken into a more appropriate size. The last thing that Hermione took notice of was her eyes. No longer were they a muddy brown. They were ice blue with an inner ring of bottle green. Her mother called it sea green. All of the girls finally felt as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"What about you mother?"

As it turned out their mother was much thinner than they had expected and she was even quite a bit shorter. Her bones were narrow and she looked much like Hermione just older. Her curls darkened to black as well and her face thinned, and her nose narrowed, and her cheeks rose. But her eyes weren't blue or silver, they were a very light almost silvery green. They were all quite alike and very beautiful.

Marie took a deep breath, finally feeling as though she could breathe. After having such heavy magic placed upon her body for so long she felt much lighter.

"You're beautiful." All of the girls breathed.

"Just like my wonderful daughters." Marie said. She then stood and embraced all of her girls, finally free, finally themselves.

"Alright Molly you can come back in, I know you've been listening." Marie said in a sing song tone. She was absolutely giddy. Her daughters didn't hate her and they were so beautiful. Molly walked back into the room and gasped when she saw them all standing there without their glamour's.

"Oh my dears, you are all so beautiful, I could just cry. I'll never understand why you changed yourself in the first place Marie but I am so glad that you are back! Ohh and I just adore your children. Oh my, your tea has gone cold! Shall I make you all some fresh?"

"Oh no thank you Molly I think it would be best if we got the girls to bed, it has been an odd night for them. Then in the morning they can meet the boys, Ginny, and Arthur properly."

"Oh of course, of course, how silly of me just come right through here I've transfigured the living room couches into beds for the five of you. The triplets will want to be on one bed of course and then Marie and Hermione you can stay on the other, dears, unless the five of you would like one bed? I could merge them if you would like?"

The girls all looked up at their mother excitedly.

"Please mother, may we sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course dears, Molly would you please merge them? I think we are all in for some mother daughter cuddle time."

"Of course love, it's no trouble at all," she said with a beaming smile for them all. The girls rushed after Molly to watch the magic take place, but Marie just walked calmly looking over the house she hadn't seen in so long. Once she had made it to the large living room Marie saw all of her girls, all huddled, in the sleep clothes that they had arrived in on the large fluffy bed that Molly had made for them.

"Molly I don't know what I would do without you. I am so sorry that I haven't been in touch. I completely abandoned the wizarding world then I come barging into your house years later. I feel horrible. I am so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

"My dear girl, you were forgiven the moment you left."

_Hello again readers. I know Hermione and the girls seem to just jump on board with their new looks and they seem just fine with what their mother has done but you have to remember, Hermione is her own person and she has a wonderful mind. If she had such an intellectual mid she would take all of the facts and come up with the best solution to her problem. In this case she took all of the facts and decided that she liked how she looked now._

_I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please review!_


End file.
